With Arms Wide Open
by poegrrll
Summary: Logan & Remy want a baby
1. Chapter 1

Fic: With Arms Wide Open

Part 1 of ????

By Poe

Pairing: Logan / Remy

Logan Remy and the rest of the X-men & the childeren of the X-Men do not belong to me. They are the property of Marvel & 20th Century Fox Films! Addie however is a my & my best friend Dame's creation & can't be used by anyone else.

Summary: Logan & Gambit want to have a baby & they ask someone very special to both of them to be the mother and so begins a new story.

Feedback is appreciated and if you want to put it somewhere just ask me first!!

My appologies for not bing able to write some words I have no spell check on my yahoo mail so I appologize.

It was a cool fall night late in the mansion as the full moon shone in thru the balcony window in a bedroom.Clothes were scattered everywhere as two pairs of jeans were intertwined on the floor as we reach the bed we see two figures intertwined just as tightly as the jeans were. Well muscled ones overlapping slender ones.

Remy was sound asleep as Logan looked at his boy peacefully. He brushed a piece of hair that had fallen on his cheekbone and smiled at him. "Remy my Remy…6 years who would've guessed it?" Remy's red on black eyes opened onto his lover's blue ones his mouth smiled slightly "Yeah who would've guessed it cher?"

Logan kissed him again hungrily as Remy moaned against his mouth feeling the heat and the arousal of his partner's body Remy gave in. He turned over on his stomach as Logan pushed himself in sighing. Remy's body squirmed with delicious pleasure as he squeezed it with his anus muscles. Logan hissed then exhaled shakily then they began to move togather in a dance as old as time itself.

A few hours later the sun began to come up as Logan collapsed howling as Remy moaning and gasping smiled to himself. It toook a few moments for them to catch their breath & get comfortable again. Logan on his back & Remy his head on his chest. There was silence in the room neither one of them ready to get out of bed and face the day. An hour later they took their showers,got dressed and went downstairs.

Many of the childeren of the X-Men were running around laughing and running around. Rachel the daughter of Scott & Jean's spotted them first and ran over breathlessly hugging them tight "Unca Logan!! Unca Remy!" Logan picked up the girl as if she was a feather threw her over his shoulder as the girl was carried into the kitchen screaming with laughter then he placed her gently into Jean's lap.

Jean smiled warmly at the two men. "So how was the anniversery last night?" she asked loudly over many of the childeren's laughter that came tearing into the kitchen as Rachel scurried down from her lap and chased after the others. Both Remy & Logan watched the kids with a look that couldn't be comprehended then Logan answered Jean "Spectacular."

Remy smiled at Logan in a secretive way as he kissed him on the cheek then put his hand on Jean's with an electric smile."We decided somethin last night cher...but can't tell you just yet. But guarantee you be as happy as everyone else is." Jean smiled even brighter although a lot of the X-Men still condoned this relationship such as Scott.

Jean was ecstatic for them this had been a wonderful change for both of them and even without her telepathy she could tell that this secret whatever it may be was making them buzz with excitement. Logan lifted Remy as he did Rachel with a huge smile on his face and kissed him "Darlin..I love ya." Remy laughed with a wildness "Now come on cher stop it yer embarrassing Remy."

He lowered him back on the floor with a savage grin then they noticed Jean smiling even more widely. This time it was Logan who flushed a deep red as both Remy & Jean started to laugh "Any ting we can do you for you Mrs Summers?" Remy bowed low to her "Well I made breakfast.if you could just watch the kids for a little while til everyone comes to breakfast that would be wonderful."

Both of them nodded & went into the other room. A few of the boys were play wrestling as for most of the girls when they saw Logan and Remy enter the room they gathered around them just making eyes at them ignoring the boys totally.

15 minutes passed as the sound of Jean's harmonious voice rang out "Breakfast!" the kids all ran in & took their spots beside their parents. Hank had his hands full with all four of the McCoy childeren Jean and Scott kept on telling their two kids to behave. Logan and Remy sat beside Jubilee who at age 25 looked striking.

She hugged the two of them warmly as the two men looked at each other warmly at the girl then at each other. Jubilee whispered something into Logan's ear as he nodded his head no then she smiled again feeling that burst of excitement deep in her empty belly. The three of them talked in excited whispers througout breakfast.

After breakfast was over the three of them went down to Hank's lab where Einstin the youngest of the McCoy childeren was helping Hank. When he saw the three of them step into the lab he whispered to his father. Hank whipped around & smiled at the three of them then told Einstin to go play with the other childeren. Hank bounded over to the three of them hugged Jubilee then Remy and Logan. The doors closed behind them as all Einstein could hear was all four of them burst into merry laughter.

20 minutes later all three came out with a smile on each one of their faces Jubes hugged both men & said quietly "I'm so glad you asked me to be a part of this. Thank you." Logan hugged Jubes tightly and said "Without you Jubes none of this would be happening." Remy then hugged her lifting her off the floor "Tankyoutankyoutankyoutankyou petite." he let her down but the excitement never left their faces.

When they got to her room she kissed both of them went in and smiled again. It was going to be a wonderful 9 months!!!

Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Logan or Remy and the rest of the X-men & the childeren of the X-Men do not belong to me. They are the property of Marvel & 20th Century Fox Films! Addie however is a my & my best friend Dame's creation & canâ€™t be used by anyone else.

Summary: Logan & Gambit want to have a baby & they ask Jubilee to be the mother and so begins a new story.

Feedback is appreciated and if you want to put it somewhere just ask me first!!

My appologies for making this chapter so short.

The next day Logan, Gambit & Jubilee gathered all the X-Men together in the rec room after dinner. The kids were being quiet something that was very unusual in & of itself as Hank stood beside the three of them looking very proud of himself. Scott looked at the two men in disgust as Jean slapped him on the leg.

Hank cleared his throat beaming from ear to ear "It seems that we have another life coming into the mansion in 9 months. Our resident firecracker has volunteered to become the mother of Logan & Remy's child. As for the father it will not be known..." Scott bristled then whispered to himself "If it wasn't for Logan Jubilee never would have gotten into this."

Logan growled as both Jubes and Remy calmed him down. She walked calmly over to Summers and said, "I'm doing this because I want to. yes Wolvie & Remy are my best friends they wanted a child so I volunteered myself."

She walked back to her friends and said to Hank "Go ahead Blue." Hank pursed his lips and went on "Shes pregnet." A chorus of "what" and congradulations flew from the mouths of the men and women that sat in the room. Hugs were exchanged and then excited babbaling.

A few hours passed the mansion quiet as the blue from a dead screen on the TV cast its ghostly glow on the wall in the rec room. Logan and Remy had just finished a very lengthy make out session Remy laughed as Logan's whiskers tickled the underside of his neck. He lifted his head to Remy his blue eyes twinkle with something that had never been seen in the feral before.

There was still a wild excitement there as Remy kissed him "Remy...just think about it...in 9 months we're gonna be parents... Jesus. We're gonna be a kid's father!" Remy laughed at the excitement in his lover's eyes.

"Oui cher..." his voice suddenly went soft with tenderness "A baby...our baby." Tears came down his cheeks as Logan kissed them away concerned "darlin what's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

Gambit shook his head "Qui petite I'm fine. I'm just happy."

Logan hugged Gambit and kissed him tenderly. The two men got up and climbed the stairs towards their room closing the door behind them.

Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Fic: With Arms Wide Open

Fic: With Arms Wide Open

Part 3 of ??

By Poe

Pairing: Logan / Remy

Disclaimer: Logan or Remy and the rest of the X-men & the children of the X-Men do not belong to me. They are the property of Marvel & 20th Century Fox Films! Addie however is a my & my best friend Dame's creation & can't be used by anyone else.

Summary: Logan & Gambit want to have a baby & they ask Jubilee to be the mother and so begins a new story. OK 9 months later have passed get over it!

Feedback is appreciated and if you want to put it somewhere just ask me first!!

Chapter 3

_9 months have passed as the two dads have been taking care of Jubes. There have been days when they thought they were gonna lose the baby.Plenty of times when the arguments got heated up between Logan & Remy that they thought they would break up & too many other things but times had changed & as for everyone in the last month were on pins & needles._

One bright & sunny morning Jubilee heavy with baby got up & groaned as the baby kicked vigorously under her rib cage. "ok ok" she whispered "I'm getting up kid..sheesh!" She had to smile at the unseen person inside her and patted her "baby fat" as Logan called it. True that her & Logan would never get together but she was holding something very near & dear to her. She went down to the breakfast table which today was set in buffet style.

She poured a glass of orange juice & took her vitamin then stacked up on food as if she was a bear that was preparing herself for hibernation. She wondered why as Remy & Logan came down. They saw Jubilee & smiled at her then sank to their knees and started to talk to the baby. She couldn't help but laugh at both of these full grown men talking baby talk.Everyone in the mansion had been treating her differently & that was a good thing for Jubes anyway.

The only bummer thing for her was the last few months the two have them have forbidden her to go on any missions. After breakfast she went up to the nursery closed the door & sat down at the rocking chair & started talking to the baby "Well little one when you come yer two daddies are gonna be so excited! I'm not gonna have you in me for very long so don't come too soon k? Anyway we know yer a little girl so I was thinking Addie for your name. What do you think of that?"

A hard solid kick came from beneath her rib cage making Jubes gasp in shock. Then a sharp pain shook her . The world spinned before her eyes as she got up & went over to the intercom & hoped Hank would hear her. "H..Hank?" The intercom buzzed as she heard the gentle scholar's concerned voice "Jubilee is everything alright?" She gasped & said in a very strained voice "I think it's time." A frantic voice said "Are you in the nursery? I'll be up to get you in two seconds."

Hank saw Logan and Remy in the rec room playing pool & grabbed their attention with a simple phrase "It's time." The three men went up to the nursery & saw Jubilee rocking on the chair with her hair laden with sweat. Logan picked her up in his arms & went down to the med lab with Remy running beside them. The two of them had concern written all over their faces Jubilee would have laughed if she wasn't in so much pain.

As soon as they got to the med lab Hank got all of the supplies as Logan put her on the table. Remy wet a wash clothe & put it on her forehead & muttered encouraging words in French to her. A few hours later an exhausted Jubilee held a beautiful dark haired girl. Logan & Remy held each other & looked at them both with pride in their eyes. Hank wept profusely at the cries of the baby. "Would you two like to hold her?" Jubilee whispered. Remy came over & gently took the little girl over to his lover as Addie's arms & legs floundered around.

Jubilee looked at them with a small smile then fell into a peaceful exhausted slumber. Logan held onto the little girl "hey you..we've been waiting a long time to meet cha darlin." Remy wiped his eyes as Logan let him hold him "Da patite say she want to name her Addie." Logan smiled at the suggestion then nodded his head "Addie Lynn.." he mused "Sounds like a great middle name huh darlin?" Remy looked at Logan then kissed him passionately "Sounds great cher."

Hank took the baby out of Remy's arms & went over to the samll scale that he had installed for this occassion & wrote her measurements down then gave her back to her fathers. "I think young Addie lynn would like to sleep." They both nodded their heads & put her in the crib beside Jubilee's bed. Then went out to the other room where the other _X-Men__ stood in anticipation._

"It's a girl." Remy said proudly "You forgot a beautiful little girl." Logan put his arms around Remy's waist. Scott went over to the two of them & shook their hands as Jean went over to them kissing them both "How's Jubilee?" Logan shook his head & said "She's doing fine Jeanie." Bobby Drake said almost shyly "So when can we meet the newest member of the family?" Remy smiled at the young man "When she be ready to make her debute. Not for a few hours da two patites are sleepin."

TBC


End file.
